A Dream that never really died
by GottaluvNaley
Summary: They always dreamed that would be together until the end of time.That was until at unfaithful day.Now can they get that dream back.....Naley,Baley,Raley
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OTH or places I may say:

Chapter 1

Haley came home from work wanting to relax. After a long day, Just as Haley walked in the door. She was meet by a little boy and little girl wanting her to playing with them. Haley just couldn't tell them no, Once they looked up at her with those baby blue eyes they both had. Haley knew could never say no to them. They were her pride and joy and wouldn't give them up for anything or anyone.

Haley has been raising them, since she left their father five years ago. They were living in a 5 Bedroom house along the beachfront in Tree Hill NC with her 2 best friends since high school.

Haley didn't want to raise her children anywhere else. Haley felt it was the best place to raise them. Since this is where she grew up there. It was the only home she knew since she finished college. So Haley came home because she knew that this place was safe and he wouldn't be there or come back to this place. Even thou Haley still loved and missed him every much.

Its been 5 years since she has seen or heard from him .She still remembers that day like it was yesterday. It was the worst day of her life

Flashback:

_Haley and James had just spent the day at the park and they were ready to head home to make dinner for Nathan, Her and James _

_When they reached home Haley noticed Nathan's car was in the driveway._

_At first Haley didn't think any thing of it. _

_Haley thought maybe Nathan got home early from Basketball._

_When Haley walked in the house she didn't see Nathan anywhere so Haley told James he could watch his favorite DVD while she made dinner. _

_First Haley looked around downstairs looking for Nathan since he wasn't downstairs Haley thought maybe Nathan was upstairs .So she went to look for him there_

_At first Haley didn't notice that the bedroom door to her and Nathan's room was shut._

_When Haley saw that her door was shut. _

_Haley thought maybe Nathan was taking a nap before dinner._

_Little did Haley know that Nathan wasn't alone._

_At first Nathan didn't notice that Haley was there. Until Nathan hear Haley starting to cry._

_Haley just froze when she saw the man that she loved more then anything in the world. Having what looked like sex with someone that she thought was one of her best friend "Peyton"_

_All Haley could do was turn around and run as fast as she could. _

_Haley ran down the steps to the living room were James was watching TV and getting him out._

_Haley heard Nathan yelling for her, but Haley didn't care she needed to get out "NOW"_

_Haley ran to the only place she knew that Nathan wouldn't look for her at._

_And that was Brooke and Rachel's place._

_Little did Haley know that she was 8 weeks pregnant with their second child._

End of flashback

Living with Brooke and Rachel for the past 5 years have been great.

If wasn't for them Haley wouldn't be where is today. They tried to help

Haley get over Nathan the best way they knew how.

This is my first fan fiction .So it might not be good


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or places I may say:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OTH or places I may say:

**Chapter 2:**

It's been 5 years since Haley has seen or heard from Nathan or Peyton even thou Haley hasn't heard from Him she still loves him after all he is the father of Jamie and Nathalie even if he doesn't know about her.

Nathalie looks just like Nathan, with dark brown hair and blue eyes and she even has Nathan's attitude and we can't forget that smirk. which she knows how to use. Even thou she is only 4 ½Years old. She can be a handful.

Haley can still remember the day she found out that she was pregnant with her.

FLASHBACK:

_Haley was in the bathroom once again throwing up. For 2 weeks strait now. Brooke knocked on the door. _

"_Haley, are you ok?"_

_When Haley didn't answer Brooke walked in only to find Haley sitting on the floor crying._

"_Tutor Mom are you ok?"_

" _What's wrong?" _

"_Brooke, I think I'm pregnant again."_

"_Oh sweetie, it's going to be ok"._

"_I don't know Brooke."_

" _What am I going to without Nathan?" (Crying)_

"_Yes it will because, you will have me and Rachel here for you."_

"_We wont let you go through this alone Haley. We will be here for you, Jamie and the baby."_

"_Have you taken a test yet?"_

"_No, I'm to scare to take one." _

"_Come on, let's get you cleaned up and we will go get that test then come back here to just to make sure"._

"_Just remember, I'm here for you." _

"_Thanks Brooke."_

_That's when Haley started to calm down knowing that Brooke would always there for her and the kids_

End of Flashback:

While in college Haley decided that she didn't want to be a Teacher anymore,or have anything to do with music. Even thou she loved them both. She changed her major to medical field instead.

Haley now works at Tree Hill Hospital as a Pediatrician Assistant .She has one year left before she becomes a Pediatrician herself. But for now she likes being the assistant.

Haley never thought she would love her job so much.

Haley just loves working with children. And if wasn't for Brooke and Rachel taking turns watching the kids while she was at school. Haley wouldn't be were she is today.

Let me know what you think? Good or bad?

Don't know how long someone has to go to school to be a Doctor or medical terms but just remember this a fan fiction so Haley has been going to school for 5 years so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Haley was acting like that she was still asleep when she heard the sounds of little giggles coming from the side of the bed. .She tried not to laugh when she heard her daughter say to her brother.

"_Do you think we can jump on the bed to wake Mommy up and tell her that we are hungry?" _

"_Or maybe we could go wake up Aunt Brookie and Aunt Rachel."_

_Jamie told his sister. "Lets jump on the bed and wake Mommy up."_

Haley tried her best not to laugh and let them know what she was already awake.

Jamie and Nat were just about to jump on the bed when Haley jumped up scaring them.

Letting a scream from both Jamie and Nat. Haley started laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes, then both kids started to laugh with her. They jumped on the bed with Haley and started to tickle Haley causing her to laugh more.

"_What is going on in here_?"

Came a voice from the doorway

All 3 of them looked to see who it was.

Brooke standing there rubbing her eyes like to just woke up saying again.

"_What is going on in here?"_

" _Trying to wake up the dead again I see."(Laughing)_

"We were just trying to wake Mommy up. So she could make us pancakes said Nat"

Wasn't long after Brooke came in to Haley's bedroom. She took Jamie and Nat into the kitchen so Haley could get dress.

Once after Haley got dress. She made it into the kitchen only to see Jamie, Nat, Brooke and Rachel all sitting that the table waiting for Haley to make her famous pancakes.

"Haley, there is come coffee ready for you said Rachel"

While Brooke and the kids were drinking some orange juice.

"Thanks Rachel"

"Your welcome"

Once Haley was done making breakfast for everyone they sat there eating and talking a little.

"_Mommy, do you think we can go to swimming at the beach today said Nat" _

"Sure Nat, we can go." "

Maybe even Aunt Brookie and Aunt Rachel would want to go with us."

"_Yea, Aunt Brookie, Aunt Rachel do you want to go with us?_

_Said Nat"_

"_I would love to go with you. Said Brooke" _

"_I would love to go with you Nat, but I can't go today. said Rachel."_

"_But why can't you go Aunt Rachel?"_

"I have to go the store today Nat.

I'm sorry said Rachel"

"_But, why?"_

I have to make sure the clothes are ready to be shipped out the other stores.

"Can you come after you do that? Said Nat"

"I will try to come as soon as I'm done ok?"

"Ok"

Brooke and Rachel owned a clothing store that they started after college.

Brooke designed the clothes and Rachel runs the 3 stores they own called "clothes over bros".

Which is very successful. They own one in Tree Hill, one in New York and Charlotte.

Once they were are done with breakfast. Haley and Brooke got the kids ready and headed to the beach for the day and Rachel off to the store.

So tell me what you think?

Good or Bad?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or places I may say:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OTH or places I may say:

Chapter 4

Once Haley and Brooke arrived at the beach. It wasn't that coward so they could pick a good stop to get some sun and at the same time Jamie and Nat could play.

"Aunt Brookie, can you build a sandcastle with me?

Asked Nat"

"Sure thing baby girl first lets put some sunscreen on you first .We don't want to you get sun burnt do we."

Haley and Jamie decided to go for a swim while Brooke and Nat was playing in the sand.

Out the blue Nat asked Brooke about Nathan.

"_Aunt Brookie do you know my Daddy?"_

Brooke was shocked that Nat was asking her about Nathan and didn't know what to say so she why she was asking about him.

"_Why are you asking me Nat?"_

"Well, I have seen Mommy looking at picture one day and she was crying. It was a picture of Mommy and Daddy. Mommy was wearing a pretty dress standing on the beach."

"How you know it was Mommy and Daddy?"

"Because I asked Mommy who the man was and she said it was my Daddy."

Brooke didn't know what to do so she decided to change the subject by asking how big did they want to make the castle.

Luckily for Brooke Nat lost the subject about Nathan and constrained on the castle.

Brooke was thinking about the last time she talked to Nathan.

FLASHBACK:

Brooke was sitting in a chair beside her watching Haley sleep after crying herself to sleep when she heard her cell phone ring.

_Brooke looked that the caller id and saw it was Nathan. _

"_What the hell do you want, Nathan?"_

"_Brooke please, I need to talk to Haley .I know you know where she is SO please Brooke tell me where she so I can explain what happen."_

"_Nathan, there is no way in hell I'm telling you a damn thing, after what you and that backstabbing 2-face bitch Peyton did to my best friend."_

"_So you can just forget about it_

_I'm not telling you a damn thing."_

"_Brooke Please, I love Haley with all my heart and I would never hurt her like that." _

"_No Nathan, you can go to hell before I tell you anything."_

" _Don't call me again and you will never hurt Haley like that again so Goodbye Nathan." _

_And she hung up the phone looking at Haley with tears in her eyes saying to herself._

" _I promise Haley, I won't let Nathan hurt you, Jamie and your unborn child again."_

END OF FLASHBACK

And Brooke kept that promise.

Little did anyone know that someone was watching them from the shadows

Wondering who the little girl was

Was She Brooke's or Haley's?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or places I may say:

This chapter is mostly a flashback. Nathan is in bold

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OTH or places I may say:

Chapter 5:

It's been a few days since Haley and Brooke took the kids to the beach. But Brooke cant keep forgetting what happen that day when loading up the car.

FLASHBACK:

Brooke was putting the things that they had brought to the beach in the trunk of the car while Haley and the kids were still down on the beach making sure they didn't forget anything.

_When Nathan came up to Brooke._

_**"Who is she? Is she mine?"**_

_Brooke turned around with fear in her eyes knowing who that voice belonged too._

_"What the hell do you want Nathan?"_

_"Didn't I tell you to stay away from Haley and I?" __"And here you are again."_

_**"Brooke Please, let me explain. I didn't sleep with Peyton that day**."_

_**"Please I need to explain to Haley what really happen that day."**_

_"Fine, but not here. Meet me at the river court tomorrow at Noon."_

_Nathan just nodded._

_"I don't want Haley to see you right now and it's not good for Jamie and Nathalie either. Especially Jamie." _

_**"Nathalie?"**_

_"Yes, her name is Nathalie and she is 4 ½ years old."_

_**"Can you at least tell me if she is my daughter?"**_

_"Yes, Nathan she is yours and you can tell she is named after you too."_

_Nathan had a sad smile on his face and turned around before anyone seen him._

The next day at the river court**:**

_Nathan was sitting on the bench waiting for Brooke to show up. When he heard a car pulling up. He turned to see Brooke get out and walk over to him._

_**"Hi Brooke, I'm glad that you came."**_

_"Hi Nathan, I wasn't sure if I was going to come but I wanted to hear what lies you are planning to tell me."_

_**"Ok, I guess I deserve that."**_

_"So lets hear the lies your about to tell me Nathan."_

_**"Brooke I swear I didn't sleep with Peyton that day when Haley left.**__**I came from basketball practice and was really tired. I know Haley had Jamie out at the park.**__**So I decided to take a shower and a nap before they came home."**_

_Brooke just looked at Nathan thinking " yeah right"_

_Nathan could tell by Brooke's face that she didn't believe him so he went on telling her what really happen that day._

_**"After I got out of the shower I put on a pair of boxers and got into bed and fell asleep.**__**I don't know how long I was sleeping when I felt the bed move, like someone had crawled into bed with me. **__**Then she started to kiss me thinking that it was Haley I kissed back .I didn't open my eyes because I thought it was my wife.**__**It wasn't until Haley walked into the bedroom that I opened my eyes,**__**Only to see Peyton lying on top of me."**_

_"I don't believe you Nathan." _

_"Why would Peyton just do that to you and Haley?"_

_**"I tried to run after Haley. Telling her that it wasn't my fault .She ran and took Jamie with her. **__**Once I came back to the room, I started to yell at Peyton asking why she would something like this?**__**She kept saying that she loved me, and that we were meant to be together, and that Haley didn't deserve me.**__**I told Peyton to get the hell out of my house and out of my life and that I never wanted to see or talk to her again."**_

_"I still don't understand why Peyton would do something like this to Haley.__She was one her best friends."_

_**"I don't know Brooke That is something that you are going to have to ask her. I haven't seen or heard from her since that day. Like I said I never wanted to talk or see her again after what she did to Haley and me."**_

_"I still don't know if I should believe you Nathan."_

_**"Brooke Please, I'm telling the truth here. I just want my family back. Please Brooke I'm begging here."**_

_Brooke just looked at Nathan._

_I don't know what to believe and walked away._

_Nathan just stayed there watching Brooke drive away._

_I will get my family back if the last thing I do_

_Nathan said to himself as he walked away._

END OF FLASHBACK

Brooke didn't know if she should tell Haley about seeing Nathan or even that

She talked to Nathan. Brooke still doesn't believe what Nathan told her was the truth.

Well let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or places I may say:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OTH or places I may say:

Chapter 6:

It's been a few days since Brooke and Nathan had their talk. And Brooke still hasn't told Haley and doesn't know if she is going to right now.

But Brooke knows she has soon.

" Hey Tutor Mom"

" Hey Tigger"

Haley knows something was going on with Brooke but didn't know what was going on with her but something was just off about her.

So what are your plans today?

"Not sure why?"

"Well, I have the day off from school and work and the kids are spending the day with Karen and Lily, so I thought we could go shopping or something."

Brooke just looked at Haley with sad eyes but hoped that Haley didn't notice.

Haley didn't notice the sad look Brooke was giving her.

"Sure Hales" We can go shopping if you want.

"Oh Goody"

Brooke started to laugh when Haley said that.

"Haley, since when did you get all excited about shopping?"

"Well since my best friend hasn't been herself lately, I just thought I would try to cheer her up. And take her shopping since she loves to shop."

"I'm sorry" I just have a lot going right now and I'm not sure what to do about it.

"That's ok Brooke"

Anything I can help with?

"Not right now, but when I'm ready to talk you will be the first to know."

"_Just like Haley to think of others. Brooke thought to herself"_

"Well, do you want to go shopping?"

"Yeah sure, let me use the bathroom first then we can go. Ok?"

"Ok, I have to make sure the kids have everything they need before going with Karen."

Once Haley left the room. Brooke's cell phone started to ring.

Brooke looked at the caller Id.

She smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey Broody"

"_Hey Pretty Girl"_

"So what did I do to get a call from you?"

"_Aw, Can't a guy call beautiful his girlfriend"_

"Aw Lucas"

"_What its true. You are beautiful and you are my girlfriend."_

"Thanks Lucas"

"_Ok Brooke, what is going on .I can tell something is wrong so now spill."_

"You know me so well."

"_So now spill, what is wrong"? _

"I just have a lot on my mind right now and I'm not sure what to do about it."

"_Well, tell me maybe I can help."_

_Brooke wasn't sure what to say to Lucas but she decides that she needed to tell someone about talking to Nathan_

"Ok, but your not going to like it."

"_Brooke just tell me what it is and I promise to help the best way I can."_

"Ok here goes"

"I see Nathan." And please don't yell at me

_WHAT! _

"Lucas Please don't yell at me."

"Brooke please tell me I'm not hearing things"

"I'm sorry Lucas but its true."

" _I can't believe I'm hearing this right now .You have seen Nathan and didn't tell me."_

"I'm so sorry."

Brooke started to cry

"_Pretty girl, please don't cry .I hate to hear you cry."_

"I just don't know what to do Lucas said a still crying Brooke."

"_Look, I'll be home in a few days. Then we can talk about Nathan and why he is back after all this time." OK?_

"OK"

"_Brooke I love you"_

"I love you too Lucas"

"Bye Pretty Girl"

" Bye Broody"

Just as Brooke closed her phone Haley walked back into the room. Haley seen that Brooke was crying

" Brooke what's wrong? Are you Ok?"

"Yeah, I'm Ok. Just got off the phone with Lucas"

"OH, is everything ok with you guys"

"Yeah I just miss him so much"

_Haley had a sad smile on her face. Knowing what its like to miss the man your in love with._

"I know you do Brooke, But Lucas will be home before you know it."

"Yeah I know I just miss my Broody"

"So you ready to go"

"Yeah just let me go to the bathroom then we can leave."

"Ok, we have to drop the kids off at Karen's before going shopping"

Once they are the kids loaded up they headed to Karen's

Tell me what you think?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or places I may say:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OTH or places I may say:

Chapter 7:

Once Brooke and Haley dropped that kids off at Karen's they headed to the mall for some shopping.

They have been shopping for a while and Haley wasn't finding anything that she liked.

"I really think you should try this dress on," said Brooke

" I don't know Tigger, It's not really me."

"Oh come on Tutor girl, this dress is perfect for you"

"Alright I'll try it on, just for you"

Brooke just smiles at Haley

Once Haley was in the dressing room Brooke's cell phone started to ring. Brooke saw it was Rachel.

"Hey Bitch"

"Hey Slut" "Where are you?"

"At the mall with Haley. Why?"

"Are you guys going to be there long?"

"Yeah, Haley is being stubborn about finding something new to buy."

Do you mind if I join you guys?

"Sure, you can. Just met us at the food court."

"Ok, I'll be there in 15 minutes I'm just pulling in the parking lot now."

"Ok, see you in 15."

"Bye Bitch"

"Bye Slut"

Once Brooke hung up. She yells at Haley. Telling to hurry up and that Rachel is going to meet them at the food court. Just then Haley came out of the dressing room with the dress on that Brooke may her try on.

"WOW" That dress looks great on you Tutor girl!

Haley looks at herself in the mirror

"You really think so Brooke?"

"Hell Yes" "Think you should buy that."

"Thanks Brooke, I think I will."

Once they cashed out. They headed for the food court to meet up with Rachel.

" Hey Bitches"

"Hey Slut"

"Hey Rachel"

"So Haley, what did buy?"

"This really great dress that Brooke picked out."

"Cool, Can I see it?"

"Sure"

Haley pulled out the dress that she got to show Rachel

"Oh, you so have to wear that dress tonight."

" Tonight?" " What's going on? Why do I have to wear the dress tonight?"

"We are going to Tric tonight. Because we are having a Girl's night out."

"Oh No, I can't go out tonight. I have no one to watch Jamie and Nathalie."

"Don't even try that excuse with me, Tutor Mom."

"You know that Karen would be happy to keep them for you."

"I don't know Rachel, Karen has them right now so I don't think that she will keep them all-night."

"Well we just see about that."Rachel gets out her cell phone and calls Karen Once Karen answers. Rachel starts talking

"Hello"

"_Hi Karen, Its Rachel."_

"Oh Hello Rachel. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you can keep Jamie and Nathalie over night. Brooke and I want to take Haley to Tric tonight."

"Sure, no problem I would love to keep them over night for you guys." "Haley really needs to get out and have some fun."

"_Thank you so much Karen_."

"Bye Rachel. Have fun tonight".

"Bye Karen. Thanks again."

"Ok it's all set we are going out tonight, And Tutor Mom you are going to have fun."

Haley just smiled. Thinking "Oh Boy this going to be fun with these 2."They left the mall to go get really for "Girls Night Out"

I know I haven't much of Rachel and Haley's friendship in the past couple of chapter's .So I thought this was a good way to bring her back in.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or places I may say:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OTH or places I may say:

Chapter 8:

Part 1

Haley, Brooke and Rachel arrived at Tric only to find out that it was "OPEN MIC NIGHT". And the Bar was packed with wannabe's singers.

"Oh Boy, I don't like the looks of this." Said Haley

"Why Tutor Mom?" Said Brooke

"Yeah Haley, why not?" Said Rachel

"Well, the last time I was at one of these I met that jerk of Chris Keller." Haley said with a sad smile.

Hoping that Brooke or Rachel didn't see. And remembering the last time she sang at an open mic.

FLASHBACK:

_Haley sat the keyboard and started to play_

_It's October again_

_Leaves are coming down_

_One more year's come and gone_

_And nothing's changed at all_

_Wasn't I supposed to be someone_

_Who can face the things that I've been running from..._

_Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown_

_Let me fall, even if I hit the ground_

_And if I..._

_Cry a little_

_Die a little_

_At least I know I lived, just a little..._

_I've become much too good at being invincible_

_I'm an expert at play it safe, and keep it cool_

_But I swear this isn't who I'm meant to be_

_I refuse to let my life roll all over me..._

_Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown_

_Let me fall, even if I hit the ground_

_And if I..._

_Cry a little_

_Die a little_

_At least I know I lived, just a little..._

_I wanna be somebody_

_I, I wanna be somebody_

_I wanna be somebody_

_I, I wanna be somebody who can face the things that I've been running from_

_Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown_

_Let me fall, even if I hit the ground_

_And if I_

_Cry a little_

_Die a little_

_At least I know I lived..._

_It's October again_

_Leaves are coming down_

_One more year's come and gone_

_And nothing's changed at all_

END OF FLASHBACK:

"Aw Tutor Mom" said Brooke knowing what Haley was remembering.

"Its ok Haley, to remember the good times."

"I know Brooke, But just sad sometimes. Because it just made think of him."

"Aw Haley its ok."

Haley just looked at Brooke when she called her by her name. That's something Brooke very rarely does

"Ok Tigger. What's with calling me Haley .You never call me Haley?"

"Sorry Tutor Mom" said a laughing Brooke

"Come on Bitches, let's go get some drinks and find a seat." Said Rachel

Once they got their drinks they went to find good seats close to the dance floor. Because before open mic started. They were having a DJ.

"Oh My God I love this song" said Brooke while grabbing Haley and Rachel to the dance floor

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention._

_I got so brave, drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion_

_It's not what I'm used to_

_Just want to try you on_

_I'm curious, for you,_

_Caught my attention_

_I kissed a girl_

_And I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl_

_Just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl_

_And I liked it_

_(I liked it)_

_No, I don't even know your name_

_It doesn't matter_

_You're my experimental game_

_Just human nature_

_It's not what good girls do_

_Not how they should behave_

_My head gets so confused_

_Hard to obey_

_I kissed a girl_

_And I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl_

_Just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl_

_And I liked it_

_(I liked it)_

_Us girls we are so magical_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

_Hard to resist, so touchable_

_Too good to deny it_

_Ain't no big deal it's innocent_

_I kissed a girl_

_And I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl_

_Just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl_

_And I liked it_

_(I liked it)_

They were having a great time dancing and having fun to even notice that they were been watched.

Just love that song "Let Me Fall" by Bethany Joy Galeotti**.** So I had to use it some how. The other song is by Katy Perry "I kissed a Girl". Like I said before I DONT OWN anything that I say in this story


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or places I may say:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OTH or places I may say:

Chapter 9:

Part 2

Once the song was over Haley told Brooke and Rachel that she has to use the bathroom and that she would be right back.

Haley was walking to the bathroom when she bumped into someone.

"Oh My, I'm sorry." Said Haley without looking to see whom she bumped in.

"That's ok Haley"

Haley knew whose voice that was. Without even looking and her heartbeat started to speed up.

"Nathan"

_"Hi Haley"_

In a real soft voice Haley said, " What are you doing here?"

Nathan almost didn't hear her.

"_I just moved back."_ Said Nathan

"No, I mean what are you doing back here in Tree Hill?"

"_I knew you and Jamie were here in Tree Hill and I needed to see you_"

"Why now, after all this time Nathan?" said an angry Haley

"_Haley please, I need to explain what really happen that day."_

"I don't what to hear what you have to say Nathan .I know what I saw that day. And that it was the worst day of my life."

"_Haley, can we please talk? I didn't sleep with Peyton."_

Haley cuts Nathan off before her could finish

"No Nathan, I don't want anything to do with you, or hear what you have to say"

Just when Nathan going to say something again .He was cut off by an angry Brooke and Rachel.

"What the hell, are you doing here Nathan?" Said Brooke

"Leave Haley alone Nathan, you are not wanted here so please leave." Said Rachel

"Haley Please"

"No Nathan, Just leave," said Haley with tears in her eyes.

"Ok Haley, if that's what you want, I'll leave here but I'm not leaving Tree Hill"

Nathan walked over to Haley and whispered in her ear

"_I'm not going anywhere"_

"_Always and Forever"_

Then Nathan walked away leaving a shocked Haley

Good or bad


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or places I may say:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OTH or places I may say:

Chapter 10

It's been 2 weeks since Haley seen Nathan at night at Tric. She can't stop thinking about what Nathan said to her.

"_Haley, can we please talk? I didn't sleep with Peyton."_

"_I'm not going anywhere"_

"_Always and Forever"_

Haley seen the look in Nathan's eyes that night .She knew deep down that what he was saying was the truth, But couldn't bring herself to relive that day, but she knew that she had to hear what Nathan had to say.

Haley wasn't ready to talk to Nathan just yet. Because she knew she also had been hiding something from Nathan, and that was Nathalie.

Haley wasn't sure how Nathan would take the news about Nathalie. Would he be mad at her for not telling him that he was a father again? Or would he think that Haley had another child to someone else that wasn't him.

Haley was so torn on what to do about Nathan.

FLASHBACK: One week ago

_Haley was walking out of the hospital when someone came up behind her._

_Haley turned around to see who was behind her._

_What the hell are you doing here? "Peyton"_

"_Haley please, I need to talk to you."_

"_I don't want to hear what you have to say Peyton. You got what you wanted. And that was Nathan so just leave me alone. I never want to see or hear from you again."_

"_Haley Please, I never wanted to hurt you or come between you or Nathan. I thought I was in love with Nathan and that Nathan loved me too." I saw what you and Nathan had and I was jealous. Nathan turned into the guy I always that he would be and I wanted that."_

"_I don't want to hear this Peyton. You always wanted Nathan after we got together. You had your chance with Nathan. You were the one who broke up with Nathan, not the other way around._

_You, Peyton _

_So don't come here telling me that you didn't want to hurt me because you did Peyton and now your going to have to live with that not me." _

"_I know Haley, I have to live with it everyday for I did to you and Nathan. I regretted everyday for the pain I cause both you and Nathan and especially Jamie. _

_Having to live without a father in his life. This is my entire fault that Jamie doesn't have his father. _

_I never meant for this to happen. I wish I could go back and change everything that happened but I can't and I'm sorry for that". _

"_That's right Peyton, You can't change anything so if you don't mind I have to get home to my son."_

_Just as Haley was about to walk away Peyton said _

"_I didn't sleep with Nathan that day. I tried too but we didn't. After you ran out Nathan ran after you but you left. Then Nathan came back in telling me that he didn't love me and to get out of the house, and that he didn't ever want to see or talk me again."_

"_I don't care Peyton. Just leave me the hell alone"._

_Haley walked away leaving a crying Peyton standing there._

END OF FLASHBACK

So Haley picked up her cell phone and dialed a number

Once the other person answered

Haley said:

"We need to talk"

_Ok, when?_

"River court tomorrow at noon"

"Ok, I'll be there"

"Bye Nathan"

"Bye Haley"

Nathan rung up the phone thinking

_"Here goes nothing"_

**Good or bad **

**I know this is my first story and not as good as some other stories. So if you are reading this Thank you and I hope you at least you somewhat liking it **


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or places I may say:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OTH or places I may say:

Chapter 11

Haley couldn't sleep that night because she didn't know what she was going to say to Nathan when she saw him the next day at the river court.

Haley had a lot going through her mind. She kept thinking.

"Should I trust Nathan?"

"Should I believe Peyton?"

Haley didn't know what to do, but she knew that her and Nathan had to talk.

**Next Morning:**

"Tigger"

_"Yes, Tutor Mom"_

"Do you think you can watch Jamie and Nathalie for a bit?"

_"Sure, But may I ask why?"_

"I have something to take care of."

_"You are going to talk to Nathan?"_

"If you must know, yes I'm going to talk to Nathan. I think I have been putting this off long enough."

"Don't you think?"

_"Yes Haley, I think you have but please be careful. Because I don't want to see you get hurt again."_

"Haley"

**Brooke knew she had to tell Haley about knowing that Nathan was back**

"OK Tigger, What's wrong? I know something is up because you just called me Haley."

_"Please don't be mad."_

"Brooke just tell me."

_"I knew Nathan was back in town."_

WHAT!

**Brooke started to cry**

_"Haley, I'm so sorry"_

" _I didn't tell you that Nathan was back. I didn't know how to tell you.,"_ said a still crying Brooke

"How long have you known that Nathan was back?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

_"Since the day of the beach."_

_"I'm sorry Haley. I didn't know how to tell you. I wasn't even sure if Nathan was back for good. Until we saw him that night at Tric."_

"Its ok Tigger, I know you were only trying to protect me."

_"Its not ok Haley, I should have told you. I'm so Sorry."_

"Brooke, it's done and over with .So lets forget about it OK?"

_"Ok, But I'm still sorry"_

"It's Water under the bridge."

_"Ok Tutor Mom, do you still love me?"_

"Yes Tigger, I still love you" said a laughing Haley

"Ok so will you still watch Jamie and Nathalie for me?"

_Yes, I would love to watch them. What time are you leaving?_

I have to meet Nathan at the river court at Noon.

_"Ok Tutor Mom, if you need me just call ok?"_

"Yes Tigger, if I need you I will call ok? Now I have to get going."

"Bye Tutor Mom"

"Bye Tigger"

**Haley got in her car and started the drive to the river court to meet Nathan**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or places I may say:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OTH or places I may say:

Chapter 12:

**Haley was getting nervous as she drove down the road to the river court. Haley didn't know what she was going to say to Nathan but knew they had to talk.**

**Once Haley reached the river court she saw Nathan was already there waiting for her. **

**Haley parked her car and sat there for a minute before getting out. Once Haley got out of the car she walked over to where Nathan was waiting.**

"Hi" said Haley

Nathan turned to see Haley standing there

"_Hi"_ said Nathan

"How are you?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"I'm good"

**Both Nathan and Haley were nervous. They didn't know what to say to one another.**

"Haley"

"Nathan"They both said that the same time. They both laughed

"_Go ahead, you first"_ said Nathan

**Haley didn't know what to say at first, and then she started to talk.**

"I talked to Peyton yesterday."

**Nathan just looked at Haley with a worried look**

_"And?"_

"Peyton said that She was in love with you"

_"Haley, I don't love Peyton"_

"I know that Nathan. She also said that she was the one that try to sleep with you. Not the other way around."

"_Haley, I swear I would never hurt you like that."_

**Nathan was cut-off by Haley**

"I know Nathan, but it still happened."

_"Haley, I swear I didn't sleep with Peyton that day when you left. I came from basketball practice and was really tired. I know you had Jamie out at the park. So I decided to take a shower and a nap before they came home."_

_"After I got out of the shower I put on a pair of boxers and got into bed and fell asleep. I don't know how long I was sleeping when I felt the bed move like someone had crawled into bed with me. Then she started to kiss me thinking that it was you I kissed back .I didn't open my eyes because I thought it was my wife kissing me." _

_"It wasn't until you walked into the bedroom that I opened my eyes, Only to see Peyton on top of me I pushed her off me and ran after you .By the time I got downstairs you and Jamie was gone."_

**Haley just stood looking at Nathan and listening to what Nathan was saying as he continued to talk.**

_"Once I came back to the room, I started to yell at Peyton asking why she would something like this? Peyton kept saying that she loved me, and that we were meant to be together, and that you didn't deserve me."_

_"I told Peyton to get the hell out of the house and out of my life and that I never wanted to see or talk to her again."_

_"And I haven't seen or heard from Peyton since that day."_

**Haley stood there with tears in her eyes knowing what Nathan was saying was the truth. But she still didn't trust him. Nathan would have earn that trust back.**

_"Who is she Haley?"_

**Haley didn't know what Nathan was talking about at first, but then knew what Nathan was talking about.**

"How did you know about her?"

_"I saw you, Jamie and Brooke at the beach that day."_

**Haley wasn't sure if she should tell Nathan about her, but decided too**

"Well, Her name is Nathalie, and she is 4 ½ years old. Brooke says she is just like her father." Haley said with a smile on her face

_"Is she my daughter?"_

"Yes Nathan, Nathalie is your daughter .I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was pregnant when I found out about her." Said a now crying Haley

**Nathan did the only think that he could think of. And was taking Haley in his arms. This only made Haley cry more**

_"Haley it's ok, I understand why you didn't tell me."_

"No Nathan, It's not Ok I should have told you about her. When I found out," said a crying Haley

**Nathan pulled Haley away but still had her in his arms**

_"Haley it's Ok, after every thing that has happen I understand. But I would like to meet her if that's ok?"_

"I think that will be ok."

_"Maybe all 4 of us could go to the park?"_ Said Nathan

"That would be nice but give me a few days to set it up ok?" said Haley

_"Ok Haley, what ever you want to do is fine with me."_ Said Nathan

**Just as Haley was going to say something her cell phone started to ring**

"Hello"

_"**Hey Tutor Mom"**_

"Yes Tigger"

_"_**_I'm sorry to call but do you think you to come home"_ **

Why? Did something happen? Is Jamie or Nathalie Ok? Said a worried Haley

_"**Oh No, nothing like that. I have an emergency at the shop that I have to take care of."**_

"Oh Brooke, don't scare me like that .I thought something happen to the kids."

_"**I'm sorry, Tutor Mom I didn't mean to scare you."**_

"Ok Tigger, I'm on my way now I should be there in a few."

_"**Ok see you soon bye Tutor Mom"**_

"Bye Tigger"

**Haley turned to Nathan**

"Nathan, I'm sorry but I have to go"

_'That's ok, Haley I understand. You have my number call me when it's ok to meet again ok?"_

"Thanks Nathan"

_"Bye Hales"_

"Bye Nathan"

**Without thinking Haley stood on her toes and kissed Nathan on the cheek and took off leaving a confused Nathan standing there on what just happen.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or places I may say:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OTH or places I may say:

Chapter 13:

**Later that Night after meeting with Nathan at the river court Haley was in the kitchen making dinner for everyone. When Jamie came in.**

"_Hi Mama, what are you doing?"_

"Hey there Jamie, I'm making dinner for everyone."

"_Mama can I ask you a question?"_

"Sure Jamie you can ask me anything."

"_Do you think Daddy will ever come home?"_

Haley didn't know what to do when Jamie asked that

"Yes Jamie, I think Daddy will come home soon."

"_I miss Daddy, I wish I could see or talk to him."_

**Jamie had a few tears in his eyes trying so hard not to cry in front of Haley but Haley saw them. And did the only thing she knew that would help her son. Haley picked her cell phone and dialed a number.**

_**"Hello"**_

"Hi it's me"

_**"Hi, is everything ok? Are the kids ok?"**_

"Yes well no, everything isn't ok."

_**"Haley wants wrong?"**_

"Jamie wants to talk to you."

_**"Haley, are you sure that's a good thing?"**_

"Yes Nathan, I think it's a good thing so here he is."

Haley hands Jamie the phone

_"Hello"_

"Hi Jamie"

_"Daddy?"_

"Yes Jamie its Daddy" said Nathan with tears in eyes

**Nathan laughed**

"Yes Jimmy Jam it's me Daddy"

_"DADDY"_

_"I miss you,"_ said a real happy Jamie

**Which cause both Nathan and Haley to laugh at Jamie excitement**

"I miss you too Jamie"

_"Daddy are you coming home?"_

**Nathan didn't know how to answer that Jamie so he answered that best way he knew how**

"Jamie I'll be home soon as I can Ok?"

_"Ok Daddy I love you"_

**That caused Nathan's tears to fall when he heard his son said that**

"I love you too Jimmy Jam"

_"I have to go wash up for dinner so bye Daddy Here is Mama"_

Ok Jamie I love you

_"Love you too Daddy"_

**Jamie hands Haley back the phone with a big smile on his face**

"Hello"

_**"Thank you Haley"**_

"Your welcome Nathan"

"We have to start somewhere right?"

**"_Yes we do, Thank you letting Jamie talk to me. I know it was hard for you to do that. And I really appreciated that"_**

"Jamie really needed that. And that's why I called you."

"_**Thank you Haley I really miss Jamie. I hope Nathalie wont hate me for not being there for her."**_

"Don't worry Nathan she won't hate you."

_**"I'm sorry Haley"**_

"For what?"

**"_For not being there for you and the kids."_**

"Lets not talk about that right now we still have time to fix that. Now I have to go, but I'll call you later to set up a time when we can meet you at the park."

**"_Ok Haley, Once again thank you letting me talk to Jamie."_**

"It's wasn't a problem Nathan"

"Bye Nathan"

_**"Bye Haley"**_

**Once Haley hung up the phone she went back to making dinner with a smile on her face Knowing things will work out with her and Nathan. They just needed time**

I know I should had more of Nathan and Jamie talking but I will have more when they meet up

I know this is not as good as some other stories on here but you have to remember this is my FIRST story


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or places I may say:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OTH or places I may say:

Chapter 14:

**Later that evening at dinner Jamie was still happy that he got to talk to Nathan. And was telling Brooke about what happen.**

"_Aunt Brookie, guess what happen today?"_ said a real happy Jamie

"What happen today Jimmy-Jam?" Said Brooke

"_I talked to Daddy on the phone."_ said Jamie

**Brooke just looked at Haley with a confused look. Haley just looked at Brooke but didn't say anything **

"Wow Jamie, that is so cool that you got to talk to daddy," said Brooke

"_Yeah it was, daddy said that he missed me and that he would see me soon,"_ said Jamie

"Mommy can I talk to daddy too?" said Nathalie

"Oh sweetie, you will see Daddy soon and then you can talk to him ok?" Said Haley

"Ok Mommy, but when can I see Daddy?" Said Nathalie

"How about I call Daddy after dinner and make plans so we all can see Daddy ok?" said Haley

**Once they finished dinner Haley was in the Kitchen doing the dishes when Brooke and Rachel came in to talk to Haley about what happen at dinner with Jamie and Nathalie**

"Ok Tutor Mom lets have It." said Brooke

"Yeah Haley lets have It." said Rachel

"What's there to tell?" Said Haley

"Come on Haley don't leave us hanging here. What happen with Nathan? How did Jamie talk to Nathan?" Said Brooke

"Well earlier today Jamie was asking about Nathan. Saying that he missed his daddy. And wanted to know if Nathan was ever coming home. So I did the only thing of and that was to call Nathan for Jamie." Said Haley with tears on her eyes

"Aw Haley, come here" said Brooke

**Brooke gave Haley a hug telling her it was going to be ok. This made Haley cry even more. Now Rachel was there to giving a hug. All 3 were hugging one another when someone came walking into the kitchen **

_What is wrong? Why are you guys crying and hugging? _

**All 3 turned around to see a really worried Lucas standing in the doorway of the Kitchen.**

Brooke broke the hug and ran over to Lucas

"Hey Boyfriend, your home. When did you get here?" Said a very happy Brooke while giving him a kiss

"Hey pretty girl" said Lucas while returning the kiss

"Just a few minutes ago" said Lucas

"I'm so glad your home," said Brooke

"I am too, but do you want to tell me why all 3 of you were crying?" Said Lucas

"Well your not going to like it Lucas." Said Haley

"Haley just tell me what is going on." said Lucas

**Haley just looked at Brooke and Rachel. Both girls just looked at Haley then gave her the nod. It's was their way of telling Haley to go ahead **

"Well I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say It.," said Haley

"Haley just tell me," said a now worried Lucas

"Nathan is back and wants to see the kids," said a scared Haley

"WHAT"

"Lucas don't yell at Haley like that. She has been through a lot these pass few days," said Rachel

**What Rachel didn't know is that Lucas already knew that Nathan was back in town. That's why Rachel yelled at Lucas for raising his voice at Haley. Brooke was the only one to knew that Nathan was back in town before she told Lucas **

"I'm sorry Haley I didn't mean to yell at you," said Lucas while giving Haley a hug

"Its ok Lucas"

"When did Nathan come back?" Said Lucas

"I'm not sure when Nathan came home. But Nathan is back and wants to meet Jamie and Nathalie." said Haley

"Haley are you sure that is a good idea after everything that has happen?" said Lucas

"Yes Lucas, I think it is a good idea. Even thou Nathan and I are not together anymore they still need their Father in their life even if it is Nathan" said Haley

**Brooke and Rachel just stood there watching Haley and Lucas talking. They both looked at each other thinking that they need to talk alone so they left the kitchen leaving the 2 best friends alone to talk**

"Haley I'm sorry for yelling like that but I have a confession to make," said Lucas

"OK Lucas what is it." Said Haley

"I knew Nathan was back but I'm still in shock that he came home so I'm so sorry for the way I acted earlier," said Lucas

"Its ok Lucas I'm still in shock myself" said Haley

"So is the whore back with Nathan?" said Lucas

"If you mean Peyton, no she is not back and I don't think she will be back ever," said Haley

"What do you mean by that?" Said Lucas

**Haley told Lucas the whole story that both Nathan and Peyton told her. Lucas just sat there listening to everything Haley was saying not knowing what to say or even to believe what Haley was telling him about the whole Nathan and Peyton deal**

"Wow that is a lot to take in" said Lucas

"I know what you mean but I'm not sure if I can trust Nathan right now but I have to try for Jamie and Nathalie's sake" said Haley

"Well Haley I'll stand behind you with any decision you make. And I love you" Said Lucas while giving Haley a hug

"Thanks Lucas that means a lot coming from you and I love you too" said Haley hugging Lucas back

"Well we better find Brooke and Rachel before they think we killed one another." said a laughing Haley

"Ok lets go we don't want them thinking that now do we?" said a laughing Lucas

**Once Haley and Lucas left the kitchen. They found Brooke and Rachel watching "Finding Nemo" with Jamie and Nathalie in the living room.**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or places I may say:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OTH or places I may say:

This chapter is longer then my others so I hope its ok I have been thinking how I was going to have Nathan met the kids so I decided to make it a whole day with them.

Chapter 15:

**Haley was getting Jamie and Nathalie ready for the park to meet Nathan. Haley was a little scare to meet with Nathan. Haley wasn't sure how kids would act meeting Nathan.**

"_Mommy, are we going to met my daddy today?"_ Said Nathalie

"Yes Nathalie, we are going to meet with your Daddy." Said Haley

"_What if Daddy doesn't like me Mommy?"_ Said Nathalie with a sad face

"Aw baby, come here. Your Daddy is going to love you once he sees you" said Haley

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yes baby, Daddy is going to love you. Comes on let's finish getting ready ok?"

"Ok Mommy"

**Once Haley got Jamie and Nathalie ready. They headed for the park. Once they reached the park they could see Nathan waiting for them. They got out of the car and walked over to where Nathan was waiting for them. Jamie was the first one to reach Nathan**

"_Daddy"_ yelled an excited Jamie running to Nathan

"Hey Jimmy-Jam" said Nathan as he hugged Jamie with tears in his eyes

**Haley and Nathalie finally reached Nathan and Jamie. Nathalie was hiding behind Haley. Scared to say anything to Nathan. So Nathan bent down to Nathalie**

"Hi Nathalie"

"_Hi"_ said a shy Nathalie still hiding behind Haley

Haley looked down at Nathalie with a smile saying

"Nathalie its ok Daddy isn't going to hurt you"

**Nathalie just looked up at Haley unsure what to do. So she did the only thing that she could think of. Nathalie let go of Haley's leg and leaped into Nathan's arms**

**Nathan was shocked at first but then he hugged her back with tears in his eyes. Haley saw the tears Nathan had in his eyes then noticed that she had her own tears after seeing Nathan and Nathalie meeting for the first time.**

**With Nathalie still in Nathan's arms **

"Hello Haley, how are you?"

"Hello Nathan, I'm fine and you?"

"I'm good

Thank you for bringing Jamie and Nathalie to met me."

"_Your welcome Nathan, but you don't have to thank me. They are your children too. It's good that they can finally have you in their lives. I know it's going to be a long road ahead of us, but we can make this work, by having you back in our life."_

"I know, I have a lot to make up for but I'll try to be the best father I can be. I really don't want to be like my own father. I want to be there for both Jamie and Nathalie if they will let me."

"_Well I can see that you wont have to worry about them not letting you in" _

**Nathan just looked at Haley with a confused look. Then realized what Haley was talking about. Nathan still had Nathalie in his arms. Nathalie had fallen asleep in Nathan's arms.**

"_Nathalie must feel safe in your arms or she would have never fell asleep Nathan," _said Haley

"Just like her Mommy" said Nathan with a smirk

"You used to do the same thing if I remember correctly"

**Haley blushed as she also remembered**

"_Nathalie sweetie, wake up honey"_ Haley said as she padded her back

Nathalie opened her eyes and looked at Nathan

"_Hi Daddy"_ said Nathalie with a yawn

"Hi Baby girl, do you want to go play on the slide with Jamie and Me?" Said a very happy Nathan once he heard Nathalie called him Daddy

"_Can we please Mommy?"_ said a now happy Nathalie

"Sure Baby girl"

**Nathan let Nathalie down so they could go play on the slide**

"_Come on Daddy"_ said Jamie

**They were at the park for a few hours playing and getting to know one another. If someone would have walked by and seen them playing there. They would have thought they have been a normal family.**

"_Mommy I'm hungry, can we go to Aunt Karen's to get something to eat?"_ Said Jamie

"Yeah Mommy can we go?" Said Nathalie

"_Daddy, can you come with us to Aunt Karen's?"_ Said Jamie

**Nathan just looked at Haley with a look that was asking if it was ok for him to go with them.**

"_Sure Daddy can go if he wants to,"_ said Haley while looking at Nathan

"If that's not a problem," said Nathan looking at Haley

"_Its not a problem"_ said Haley

"Come on guys lets go eat," said Nathan

_"Do you want me to drive or should we just meet there?"_ Said Haley

"Well we can take your car since you have the car seats in your car."said Nathan

"_Yeah I think that would better if we take my car."_ Said a laughing Haley

"Do you want to drive or me?" Said Nathan

"_You can drive here take my keys" _said Haley as she handed Nathan her keys

**They all got in Haley's car and headed for Karen's Cafe. Once they reached Karen's they got out of the car and headed in.**

**Karen was standing with back to the door when they walked in**

"Hello welcome to Karen's"

That's all Karen got out once she turned around to see who just walked in

"_Nathan your home"_ said Karen as she ran around the counter to give Nathan a hug

"Hello Karen" said Nathan as he was hugging her back

"_Welcome home Nathan"_ said Karen

"Thanks I'm glad to be home," said Nathan

**That's when Karen realized that Nathan wasn't alone**

"_Haley"_ said Karen giving her a hug

"Hi Karen" said Haley hugging her back

"Hi Aunt Karen" said both Jamie and Nathalie at the same time

"_Hey Jamie and Nathalie"_ said Karen with a confusing looked as she looked at both Haley and Nathan but wasn't going to say anything to them

"_Lets get you guys a table,"_ said Karen

**They walked over to a booth with Jamie and Nathan on one side and Haley and Nathalie on the other**

"_So what can I get you guys?"_ Said Karen

"Mommy can I have some Mac & Cheese?" Said Nathalie

"Yeah me too Mommy" said Jamie

**Nathan just laughed while looking at his children**

"I see some things never change," said Nathan with a smirk

"Hey Mac & Cheese is food for the gods" said Haley

"Yeah if the gods are 5 year olds," said a still laugh Nathan

**Karen just smiled at them**

"Make that 3 Mac & Cheese Karen" said Haley while giving Nathan a smirk of her own

"You can make that 4 Mac & Cheese Karen" said Nathan

"Ok 4 Mac & Cheese coming right up" said Karen as she walked away

Haley thanks for today. I know I don't deserve this but thank you said Nathan

"_Your welcome Nathan and everyone deserves a second chance,"_ said Haley

"I know but I just feel that I don't deserve this," said Nathan as he looked at Jamie and Nathalie

"_The roots are still there Nathan, it's just going to take time."_ Said Haley

**Nathan just smiled at Haley knowing what she meant by that. And remembered when he once said those same words to her years ago**

**Once they finished eating they headed back to Nathan's car. While driving back to Nathan's car Jamie and Nathalie had fallen asleep. So that gave Haley and Nathan time to talk.**

"Today was amazing Haley thank you," said Nathan

"_Yes today was amazing I'm glad the kids had fun with you"_ said Haley

"I would like to see you guys again," said Nathan

"_Don't worry Nathan you will."_ Said Haley with a smirk

**Which Nathan didn't see that smirk that Haley had.**

**They reached Nathan's car and before Nathan got out of Haley's car he asked if she wanted him to follow her home to help get the kids in to the house. Haley said that she would be ok and that she would call him tomorrow. Nathan leaned over and gave Haley a kiss on the cheek and thanked her again for letting him see the kids before getting out of the car.**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or places I may say:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OTH or places I may say:

Chapter 16:

It's been a few days since Nathan has seen Jamie and Nathalie but He has talked to them on the phone everyday since then. Nathan was loved every time they talked on the phone but he just wished that they could spend more time together but with Nathan's job it was hard to see them everyday like he wanted.

**After college the Charlotte Bobcats drafted Nathan to play for them. Nathan was living his dream to play in the NBA but without Haley, Nathan wasn't happy. He always dreamed that Haley and Jamie would be with him living his dream.**

**Nathan hated that he missed so much of Jamie and Nathalie growing up. Now that Nathan had a chance to make up for what he missed out on. Nathan wasn't going to let anything stop him from being in their lives.**

**Nathan was in the locker room getting dressed after the last game. Since the Bobcats didn't make the play offs the season was over. That's when he heard his cell phone ringing. Without looking at the caller ID he answered it**

"Hello"

"_Daddy is that you?"_ said the tiny voice

Nathan knew that voice belonged too

"Hi Nathalie, yes its Daddy" said Nathan with a smile

"_Daddy when are you coming home?"_ Said Nathalie

"I'll be home in the morning," said Nathan

"_Daddy, can we go to the beach and make a sandcastle when you get home?"_ Said a happy Nathalie

Nathan knew that was one of Nathalie's favorite things to do when at the beach

"Sure we can Nathalie, we can even make a real big one if you want. Said Nathan

"_YES Daddy we can."_ Said now a real happy Nathalie

"Nathalie what are you doing up so late?" Said Nathan after looking at what time it was

"_I wanted to talk to you before I went to bed but Mommy said you was at work and I had to wait until you was done working." _said Nathalie

"Oh where is Mommy now?" Said Nathan

"_Right here" _said Nathalie

"Can I talk to Mommy" said Nathan

"_Sure Daddy bye Daddy I love you"_ said Nathalie

I love you too babygirl, and I'll see you in the morning. Said

Nathan

"_Ok Daddy, here is Mommy bye Daddy."_ Said Nathalie

Nathalie hands Haley the phone then runs off to her bedroom

"Hello Nathan, sorry about the game tonight I know you really wanted to win." Said Haley

"Hi Haley, thanks that means alot coming from you" said Nathan

"So when will you be back in Tree Hill?" Said Haley

"I'm leaving right after I leave from here. I already have my bags in the truck. But I do have to stop by my place to make sure everything is locked up." Said Nathan

"Ok just call me when you get in" said Haley

"Ok I will but not sure what time that will be. It might to early to call when I get in thou" said Nathan

"Oh don't worry about that I'm working the midnight shift that the hospital in the emergency room" said Haley

"Oh ok, but why are you working in the emergency room?" Said Nathan

"They needed a pediatrician to work that shift so I said I would work it." Said Haley

"Oh Ok, will have to get going if I want to be back in Tree hill by morning" said Nathan

"Ok Nathan, be careful and I'll see you in the morning." Said Haley

"I will Haley see you in the morning have a good night at work" said Nathan

"Bye Nathan"

"Bye Haley"

They both hung up the phone with smiles on their faces

**Once Haley hung up with Nathan she went to check on Jamie and Nathalie. Then saying good-bye to Brooke and Lucas before heading to the hospital**

Once Haley arrived that the hospital she right to work

"Morning Dr Scott" said one the nurses

"_Morning Courtney, have we been busy tonight?"_ Said Haley

"No, it's been real quiet tonight," said the nurse

"_Well that's good to hear,"_ said Haley with a smile

"Boy someone's in a good mood this morning" said Courtney

"_Well if you must know, yes I'm in a good mood,"_ said a still smiling Haley

**Like Nurse Courtney said it have been a quiet night at the emergency room. So that gave Haley time to do work on paperwork.**

**It's was about 5am when the call came in saying there was a bad accident just out side Tree Hill and they were bringing in few critical Patience's**

**All the Doctors in the emergency room were waiting for the first ambulance to arrive **

**Haley was the first Doctor waiting as the ambulance to pulled up to the doors**

"Oh My God" 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or places I may say:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OTH or places I may say:

Chapter 17

"Oh My God"

Haley just stood there frozen unable to move then all at once the tears started

"_Dr Scott?" _

Haley still didn't move

"_Dr Scott, are you ok?"_ Said nurse Courtney

Once Haley heard her name being called she turned to the nurse with tears in her eyes.

Once again Courtney asked, _"Dr Scott, are you ok?"_

Haley finally found her voice and said, "Yes, I'm ok"

"_Ok, the patience needs to be looked at. Do you need for me to get another Doctor?"_ Said Courtney

"NO, I'll go," said Haley

Haley told the EMT to take the patience to room 2 then she followed but before Haley left she told Courtney to make a call telling the person that they needed to get to the hospital right away

**Once Haley left to work on the patience Nurse Courtney did what she was told to do**

"Hello"

"Hello I'm calling from Tree Hill Hospital and I'm calling for a Lucas Scott"

"This is Lucas Scott what is wrong?"

"Well Dr Scott told me to call," said Nurse Courtney

"_Is Haley Ok?"_ Said a panic Lucas

"Yes, Dr Scott is Ok. There was a bad accident just outside Tree Hill. And it seems that Dr Scott knew the patience that was brought in and asked me to call you and tell you that your needed here right away." Said Nurse Courtney

"_Do you know who it was?"_ Said Lucas

"No Mr. Scott, I do not know who it is, but Dr Scott said that was you needed to be here right away." Said Nurse Courtney

"Ok tell Haley that I'm on my way"

Ok bye

Lucas hung up the phone and climbed out of bed trying not to wake Brooke But it was to late Brooke had woken up once Lucas moved.

"What's wrong?" Said a sleepy Brooke

"Nothing Brooke go back to sleep." Said Lucas

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go to the hospital. Haley needs me to bring something to her. That's all," said Lucas trying not to make Brooke worry

"Oh Ok, tell Tutor Mom I said Hi" said Brooke laying back down

"I will," said Lucas giving Brooke a kiss good-bye

**Back that the hospital **

**Haley was really trying to be professional but it was getting real hard to work on this patience**

"Dr Scott are you sure your Ok?" Said the nurse

"No I can't do this. No I can't do this," said a now crying Haley

"Dr Scott you have to do this" said the nurse

"No you don't understand I can't do this," said Haley

The Nurse just looked confused at Haley

"You don't understand this patience is"

"Haley"

Haley turned to see Lucas standing in the doorway

**Haley started to cry more once she saw Lucas standing there**

"Lucas" was all Haley got out before falling to the floor

**Lucas ran to Haley asking if she was ok**

**That's when Lucas noticed who was lying on the bed**

"Oh my God Nathan"

Haley couldn't stop herself from crying. It wasn't until Lucas spoke again

"Haley Nathan needs you. You have to do this," said Lucas

**Nurse Courtney just looked at them confused wondering why Haley was crying and kept saying that she can't do it**

**Lucas grabbed Haley by the shoulders **

"Haley, You have to do this Nathan needs you. You're his wife but Nathan needs you to be his Doctor," said Lucas

Haley just looked at Lucas knowing that he was right. Haley stood up and walked over to Nathan. Just as Haley reached Nathan she heard something that made her cry again

"Haley"

"Nathan, Nathan can you hear me" said Haley

Nathan was starting to wake up

Haley where am I? Said a groggy Nathan

Haley started to kiss Nathan all over saying

"I thought I lost you," said a crying Haley

"Haley please don't cry, I'm not going anywhere now that I have you back" said Nathan with tears in his own eyes

"Oh Nathan, I was so scared that I lost you for good this time" said Haley

"Hey I told you I'm not going anywhere," said Nathan as he placed his hand on her cheek

Nathan leaned up to Haley and kissed her gently. The kiss started out slow and soft as soon as the kiss started to get deep they heard some one clear their throat. They both turned to see Lucas standing there with a smile. Haley started to blush and hid her face into Nathan's neck while Nathan just had a smirk

"_Hey Little Brother"_ said Lucas

"Hey Luke" said Nathan

"_I'm glad that you are Ok but what happen?"_ Said Lucas

"I really don't know. I was driving down the road then the next thing I know I'm here," said Nathan

"_So Doc what is wrong with my little brother here,"_ said a smiling Lucas while trying to lighting the mood

"Well from what I can tell right now is that Nathan has a broken leg and a few scrapes and bruises but I still have to run some tests to make sure nothing is wrong," said Haley

"_Make sure you run some test on the brain of his,"_ said a laughing Lucas

"Real funny Luke" said Nathan

"_How long will Nathan have to stay in the hospital?"_ said Lucas while looking at Haley

"Nathan will have to stay in the hospital for a few days just make sure he is ok," said Haley

"No I can't stay here," said a panicked Nathan

"_Why Nathan?"_ Said Lucas

"I promised Nathalie that we would go to the beach and make sandcastles. I can't break that promise," said Nathan

"Aw Nathan, Nathalie will understand," said Haley

"Are you sure? Haley I don't want her to hate me," said a sad Nathan

"Yes Nathan I'm sure," said Haley while leaning down and Nathan a kiss

"Ok if you say so Haley but I'm holding you responsible if she gets mad at me" said Nathan

"Don't worry Nathan I'll take the blame if she gets mad" said a now laughing Haley

"_Well I'm going to get going now that Nathan is ok,"_ said Lucas

"Ok Lucas I'll see you at home" said Haley while giving him a hug good-bye

Bye Haley

"See you later little brother I'm so glad that your ok." Said Lucas

"Later Luke" said Nathan while bumping fists

Once Lucas left Nathan's room Haley started to cry again

"Hey come here," said Nathan while opening his arms at Haley

"I'm sorry"

"Hey you have nothing to be sorry about," said Nathan while holding Haley

"I was so scare that I was going to lose you after I just got you back" said a sobbing Haley

"You don't have to be scared Haley you will never lose me again" said Nathan

"Good because I don't think I handle losing you again," said Nathan

"That makes 2 of us. I lost you once and I don't plan on that happening again" said Nathan

"I love you Nathan"

A shocked but a happy Nathan looked down at Haley

"I love you too Baby"

Kissing Haley on the forehead

xoxo-Naley-xoxo

I hope you liked this chapter

I couldn't just kill Nathan like that

Love NALEY too much for that to happen


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or places I may say:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OTH or places I may say:

Chapter 18:

Later that morning back at the house Brooke and the kids were watching TV when the news broke through

_This just in to the newsroom _

_There was a major accident just outside Tree Hill late last night sending one to the hospital and one dead. From what we have learned from the scene_

_One of the victims was none other then Charlottes Bobcats Nathan Scott. He was taken to Tree Hill Hospital. No further information has been released. We are sending a news crew to the hospital to get further information._

_Now back to your regular programming_

**Brooke and the kids sat there in shock **

**Once the news ended Nathalie and Jamie looked at Brooke and started to cry**

_"Aunt Brookie"_ said both Nathalie and Jamie

Once Brooke looked at them crying she called for them to come to her

"Come here guys, I'm sure your Daddy is ok," said Brooke while holding them

"_Call Mommy please"_ said Jamie still crying

"Yeah call Mommy please Aunt Brookie" said Nathalie

**Once Brooke let go of them she picked up the phone to call Haley**

"Hello Tree Hill Hospital how can I help you?"

_"Hello this is Brooke Davis I need to speak to Haley Scott please"_

"Just one minute please"

**Nathan's room:**

**Haley's pager when off**

"_Nathan I have to take this I'll be right back"_ said Haley

"Ok Hales I don't think I'll be going anywhere soon" said Nathan

**Haley just looked at Nathan**

"I'm sorry Hales I didn't mean it like that" said Nathan

"I love you Hales I'm not going anywhere"

"_I love you too Nathan but I have to take this call" _said Haley then gave Nathan a kiss and walked out the room

"Hello Dr Scott"

_"Haley"_

"Brooke, what's wrong? Are the kids ok?" Said a now panic Haley

"_Oh Yeah the kids are fine but they are scared. We were watching TV and the news said that Nathan was in a car accident. They wanted me to call you to see of you knew anything about Nathan."_ Said Brooke

"Oh Brooke I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner but Nathan was in a car accident." said Haley

"_Oh my, is Nathan ok?"_ Said Brooke

"Yes Brooke, Nathan has a broken leg and a few scrapes and bruises but we still have to run some tests to make sure nothing is wrong." said Haley

"_Thank god Haley"_ said Brooke

"Brooke I told Nathan that I loved him but I'm scare," said Haley

"_Aw Tutor Mom, I always knew you did. Just tell Nathan how you feel. He will understand that you are scared,"_ said Brooke

"Brooke when I saw him lying there hurt like that. I just lost it I couldn't move all my feeling came rushing back for him. But I'm scared that I will lose him again after just getting him back." Said a crying Haley

"_Don't worry Tutor Mom I don't think Nathan is going to leave. He lost you once and don't think he wants to lose you again."_ Said Brooke

"I know Brooke but"

"_No Buts Haley just tell Nathan the truth about how you feel."_ said Brooke

"Thank you, Tigger"

"_Do you want me to bring Jamie and Nathalie down to the hospital? They both are worried about Nathan."_ Said Brooke

"Yes Tigger bring them down here I think it would do Nathan some good because he is worried that they hate him for not showing up to take them to the beach like he promised." Said Haley

"_Ok we will be there as soon as we can."_ said Brooke

"Thanks Tigger Nathan is in room 323."Said Haley

"_Bye, see you soon"_ said Brooke

**Once Haley hung up the phone with Brooke she went back to Nathan's room only to find him sleeping. She didn't have the heart to wake up so she just sat there watching Nathan sleep.**

**Wasn't long before Haley herself had following asleep. Only to be woken up by Jamie**

"_Mommy wake up"_ said Jamie while tapping Haley's arm

**Haley opened her eyes to Jamie, Nathalie and Brooke standing in front of her. She could tell that Jamie and Nathalie have been crying by the looks of their eyes.**

"Hey Jamie" said Haley with a smile

"_Hi Mommy, How's Daddy?"_ said Jamie

"Daddy is going to be fine Jamie," said Haley as she got up out the chair and walked over to Nathan

"Nathan wake up someone is here to see you," said Haley as she tapped Nathan

Nathan opened he is eyes to see Haley standing over him

"Hi" said a smiling Nathan

"_Hey there is someone here to see you,"_ said Haley while looking over to Jamie and Nathalie

**Nathan had followed Haley's eyes to see who she was looking at. Once he saw who she was looking at a big smile came across Nathan's face**

"Hey Jamie, Nathalie" said Nathan

"_Daddy, are you Ok?"_ Said a crying Nathalie

"Hey come here," said Nathan holding out his arms for them

**Haley just stood there watching the scene in front of her with tears in her eyes. Brooke looked over at Haley and seen the tears that she had and walked over to her and wrapped her arm around her**

"It will be Ok Tutor Mom," said Brooke

"_I know Brooke I just wished for the day that Nathan would be back in own lives. And that day is now"_ said Haley with a smile

**Both Haley and Brooke looked over at them talking up a storm with smiles on their face knowing this is how it should be**


End file.
